The Survivor
by Operation Captain Swan
Summary: What happens when Emma Swan is rescued by the mysterious Secret Agent Killian Jones in his fight to bring down The Crocodile, a drug lord and murderer..
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! So this is my first proper Captain Swan fanfiction! I really hope you all enjoy it! – Gabs x**_

 **Chapter One**

I huff and push my long blonde hair off of my face. This was just one of the many times I left Regina and Ruby dancing around with some random guys while I sipped on a glass of rum until I eventually gave up and left on my own. Most Friday nights ended like this. I worked Monday to Friday in a law firm. When I first got that job, I expected to be doing big law cases, solving murders and crimes. But no, instead I get coffee for everyone but myself everyday at 8am until 5pm. Let me just say it's not that much fun. I walk along the dark roads of New York, the sound of the screaming sirens and the smell of pizza lingering. I yawn as my heels click on the pavement and I look down as I walk by a puddle and I look at my reflection. I was pretty with sharp green eyes and long blonde hair. Suddenly I feel I cold breath on my neck and I freeze when I see a man's reflection in the puddle, a smirk growing across his face as he grabs my hair and yanks me into a dark alleyway.

He presses me against the wall and I let out a muffled scream as the man puts a chloroform soaked cloth over my nose, making me drift off into a half sleep, still hearing and feeling everything but not able to do anything about it. The man smirks as he runs his knife across my abdomen making a whimper escape my closed lips as the blood dribbles down my body. He begins beating me up until I'm on the ground covered in bruises. I hear the man run off and I lay there for what feels like hours. Te cold rain begins to fall over my beat up and used body the only noises I can hear is the beeping cabs and the rain starting to bounce off of the pavement. I take a shaky breath and give in to the chloroform and rain but when I feel the warmth of a leather jacket being wrapped around my body and the strong muscular arms that lift me up and shield me from the cold New York wind. I feel his lips against my ear and I get shivers when he whispers

"You're safe now.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I wake up as i groan in pain and feel a warm cloth dabbing my forehead. I open my eyes and they meet a pair of deep, sea blue eyes and I jump a little and he gently touches my shoulder and crouches next to me

"Hey, shh. You're safe." He whispers gently to me.

I nod a little as i sit up and groan in pain as my bruises and scars ache on my body. He helps me sit up and I look at him. He was handsome, with a muscular body. He wears dark clothes and has a mysterious look to him, dark and secretive, but a certain glint in his eyes made me feel almost safe.

He looks at me "I'm Killian, Killian Jones." He says softly and i nod and bite my lip.

"Emma" i croak and he chuckles a little

"How are you feeling, Emma?" He asks and gives me a small smile and i take breath

"Okay..." i say and bite my lip and look down

Killian explains the events of last night to me. He sighs "Emma the man who attacked you, his boss is dangerous. Very dangerous." He says, his voice going serious and dark. "You have to be protected now." He says to me "I'm going to take you back home so you can pack all the things you need and then you're coming to my base." He says and I raise a brow

"Um, Killian, i literally just met you like a minute ago and now you're making me leave my home." I laugh "I'm sure I'll be just fine" i say and laugh to myself and i try to stand up but the sharp pain from the long scar on my stomach from the man's knife, last night, sends me back down onto the couch. Killian sighs and looks at me

"Please Emma, trust me on this." He whispers

"How can i trust you if i just met you." I whisper and he looks into y eyes.

"I found you lying there, and instead of leaving you there in pain and freezing, i carried you 15 blocks back here and i fixed you up" He whispers and i bite my lip and look down

"Fair enough" i laugh a little and he smiles and hands me my clothes, freshly washed and smiles

"Go get dressed, I'll organise that you get a nice place to stay." He whispers and helps me to the bathroom and i start getting ready.

We walk into your base as i wheel my suitcase being me and look around in amazement. It was something out of a James Bond movie, filled with muscular men with guns strapped to them and people with headsets and clipboards ordering people around. Killian chuckles "you okay Emma?" he asks and i look at him.

"What the hell do you work as?" i ask and look at Killian with wide eyes and he smirks

"I'm what you would call a secret agent, love" He says "now follow me, I want you to meet some people." He says and ushers me to follow him. We walk down stairs and long corridors until we finally get to where we're going. Killian sighs and walks into a room where three other people are sitting.

"Emma, meet Ruby, Arthur and Robin." Killian says as he points each of them out. "They will be the people you call if you're in danger and can't find me." He nods. I smile awkwardly at the people and Killian leads me out of the room and into a library like space and sits down at a computer and choose protected houses for me and I roll my eyes.

"Is this really necessary? I could just go to the police." I huff and cross my arms and Killian looks at me and stands up and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Emma, you cannot tell anyone about what happened to you or the base." He says in a stern tone. "Not under any circumstances to you utter a word about this from your little mouth, okay Swan?" He raises a brow and i laugh when he calls me Swan and I nod

"Do you want me to take an oath or something?" i ask sarcastically as i roll my eyes. Killian huffs and calls a few people and he takes me back to his car and we start driving off. We get to the airport and my eyes widen

"We're leaving the country?" I ask panicked and Killian nods.

"We sure are Swan..."


End file.
